


Can't Sleep

by ThisIsTheSituation



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheSituation/pseuds/ThisIsTheSituation
Summary: The one where Gwen can't sleep and Blake has a confession





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I have been debating on posting a story for awhile, this is way out of my comfort zone (still kind of debating if this is the smartest thing to do, but it seem we have a shortage of writers lately). Writing a story is not something I have done much of, my writing is much more academically based. I know spelling and garmmer are not my strong points, it has be a constant struggle and a place of growth in my life.
> 
> This is just a story that came to mind one day, so I decided to write it down the best that I could. I hope you like it.

It was a Saturday night and all the kids had been tucked in bed. The two older ones were exhausted from boating, swimming and playing. Apollo on the other hand was a little more difficult. He had refused to go to bed, because he wanted Blake to read a bed time story. The problem being, Blake was in Pennsylvania tonight. Apollo had a tantrum when Blake left that afternoon, because he was fearful that Blake wasn’t going to come back for a week. He cried for an hour after Blake said his goodbye and goodnights, but he had promised his little buddy that he would be back when he woke up the next day. Eventually, I was able to get Apollo to sleep, only after 3 books and playing Blake’s music on my phone. He fell asleep somewhere in the middle of ‘Home”. I can’t blame the little one; I could listen to Blake sing for days and wouldn’t mind him singing me to sleep. It was finally 11:30 and I was able to sneak out of his room at the lake house.

When I returned downstairs my parents, Todd and Jen were still up. We set in the living room just talking about how amazing this trip had been and what fun we had. I was sad my extended family was leaving soon, but I was excited to spend time in Oklahoma with my family. This new family I never thought I would have, but beyond grateful for, without Blake coming into my life at the right time, who knows where I would be. 

The clock struck 12:00 a.m

“Well kids I think me and your mom are going to head to be, we have stayed up way past our bedtime.” I hear my dad say

“We all better be going to bed, I think we are all tired and I know the kids are going to be up early.” replied Jen

“You are right babe!” Todd said kissing the top of Jen’s head.

So we said our goodnights and they headed to their separate sleeping quarters and I went to the room I shared with Blake. Upon arriving to our bedroom I went to the bathroom and washed my make up off. Then I headed to the closet to change into my PJ’s. Not even thinking I pick out some short cotton shorts and one of Blake’s old shirts. It is a shirt smaller than the rest of his, but still fits me big and comfy. 

“Oh good this smells like him, maybe it will help me get some shut eye, before the get home” I say to my self quietly. 

Truth be told I should have known better, I struggle sleeping when Blake is gone. Yes it is just for a few hours tonight, but when he leaves for days or weeks, it takes me a few days to adjust to him not being there.

So here I am sitting alone downstairs in the late hours of the night, because I can’t sleep.  
Blake was gone in another state playing a festival tonight. I had been to his last two shows, but stayed home this time, because he had a Smithworks event, an interview, M & G and a show to do. Plus I decided to stay with her family, since they were at his paradise in Oklahoma and they were leaving in the next couple of days.

It was about 2:00 in the morning, when I can hear the helicopter getting closer. The sound instantly brings a smile to my face, because I know my man is on it and will be walking in the door soon.

Blake slowly walks into the house trying to be quiet so he doesn’t wake anyone up (you know a helicopter arriving isn’t loud at all). After shutting the door and quietly locking it he started towards the kitchen to get a drink of water, before heading to bed. That thought brought a smile to his face. Coming home to a bed, where gets to snuggle with the love of his life, what more could he ask for. To his surprise when walked into the kitchen there was a lamp on in the living room, with a gorgeous blonde sitting on the couch.

“Hey Doll! You do know you don’t have to wait up for me.” Blake said 

“Hi Baby! I know….I just like seeing you come home” I said turning on the couch to face him, with a smile on my face.

“Oh really? You do realize it is after 2, you should be sleeping.” he said while getting his drink.

Shyly I look away down at the couch and quietly say, “Well believe it or not I have a difficult time sleeping when a certain cowboy is not home.” 

“Hmmm….you don’t say. You do know this cowboy was coming home right?” He responded while slowly starting to walk towards her with a smile on his face and continued “Trust me I will come home and find you in our bed. I wouldn’t miss a chance to sleep next to you.”

When he reaches the couch he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips “missed you” he softly whispers and he kisses me again. 

I pull back just the slightest to see his ocean blue eyes “I missed you too”. A smile instantly and those dimples make their appearance. I slowly lean in softly kissing is lips.

He takes a seat next to me on the coach and we both lean back.

“Well if we are confessing things…. I have a confession” he says looking straight ahead.

“Oh….okay…” I said with a slight shake in my voice, hoping that Blake did not hear it. I fully trust this man with my heart, but because of my past, the thought that he has to confess something scares me. 

 

Of course he heard it the inflection in my voice. I saw his head snap my direction the moment the first words come out of my mouth. I can’t look at him, I am frightened to, so I continue to look straight ahead. We sit in silence like this for a few minutes. I know he is waiting for me to look at him.

“Baby…..” he says in the sweetest tone, that he only use with me and my kids.

“Yeah! You said you had a confession, I am waiting for you to finish” I said still staring straight in front of me at nothing in particular.

“You’re right and I am waiting for your pretty face to look at me” he says with a slight chuckle.

We sit with him starring at me and me looking straight ahead until his hand slides up and over my leg landing on my thigh. His hand starts making small smoothing circles on my leg and my head slowly turns towards him.

“Awe, there is that beautiful face that belongs to the women I am lucky enough to call my girlfriend.” He says with a half smile on his face, slowly leaning in to give me a quick kiss. My hand comes up to his cheek caressing it, the kiss that that was suppose to be quick turned into a little more, but I wasn’t complaining. 

Slowly we pull away just staring at each other in the eye, which caused us both to smile.

“I am so lucky” quietly comes out of my mouth as a Blake’s hand comes up to place a piece of hair behind my year.

That statement alone makes his heart melt. “She thinks she is lucky because she has me”, he thought to himself. She is so unaware that in reality I am the lucky dude who she has taken a chance on and has given me not only her heart, but the heart of 3 little buddies to protect. 

“Ummm.. wrong sweetheart…. I am the lucky one.” I slightly blush at that statement. Still after two years of dating, this man known how to make me blush, give me butterflies and make my heartbeat a million miles a second.

“Hun, I am dying here. Can you just hurry up and tell me your confession, so we can deal with it am move on” I ramble off fast, which caused Blake to throw is head back laughing.

“Oh right….I forgot about that. You are very distracting, do you know that?” He says with the biggest smile on his face. It was my turn to laugh. “ I love that smile and laugh” he quickly adds. 

Slowly leaning my back off the couch, I moved towards him sliding my leg (which his hand was still on) over his legs, so I ended up sitting on his lap, staring right at him. It didn’t take long, it only took seconds, from the moment I sat on his lap for one hand when to my butt and the other to the back of my thigh.

“A good distraction I hope” I sexily say, leaning towards his mouth, bringing my lips to just slightly touching his, while locking eyes with his. Being a total tease 

A small moan leaves Blake’s lips as hand pulled me closer, “the best one ever” he says in a whisper, but also causing is lips to crash into mine as he talked. 

Neither one of us could take the teasing much longer we both lean in, finally giving in to our desire for each other’s lips. The kissing turned into more; soon our tongues were entangled with each other. His hands were rubbing all over my body and my hands were in his hair and neck. After a few minutes we slowly parted and put some distance between us, even though I stayed put on his lap. 

We both take a few minutes to catch our breath, after I wiggling on his lap trying to get his attention.

“Will you just tell me already” I said both laughing and begging.

“Sorry….I got distracted….again” Blake says with a proud smirk on his face. I threw my head back laughing, which caused him to laugh.

“Sooooo….” I said smiling at him.

“Okay! My confession is…” he said will creating his own drum roll, by slightly patting my thighs, which caused me to giggle. “This…Cowboy…struggles sleeping without his beautiful blonde, known as Gwen Stefani next to him” he quickly rambles off in one breath the fastest he could. 

“Does that make me a look unmanly?” he adds. 

I open to speak, but Blake quickly starts talking again, before I can get any words out. Knowing he needs to get this out without any interruptions, I just patiently sits on his lap arms draped around his neck, running my figures through his hair, all while looking at him in the eyes. His eyes move all over the place and he continues, “To be honest, I use to be a snuggler in bed, but then for years I was taught it was stupid and lame. I was told no woman wants to be smoother while they are trying to get their rest. Therefore, I got use to that life style, which I admit was easy, because I could go from city to city and sleep just fine every night. I mean yeah someone was in the same bed as me at times, but when we were separated I was use to not having someone in bed curled up next to me.” Finally his eyes come back to mine. “Then I met you, the complete opposite. You want to be curled up next to or partly laying on your man. You want a kiss to be the last thing that happens before those gorgeous brown eyes close for the night. You were what I always wanted in a woman. The downfall of that is I can’t sleep when we are separated. It takes me 3 nights to adjust to your small body not being there to kiss and wrap my arms around. Even those first 3 nights, I still don’t sleep as sound as I do with you next to me. The funny thing is, the first night your back next to me, I sleep so soundly and I know I am where I am suppose to be. I have come to realize, I am home wherever you are, weather that is on your bus, my bus, the ranch, LA, the lake house, Mexico or Timbuktu” he finally finishes and all I can do is smile and have a few tears in my eyes.

After taking a few seconds to compose myself, I begin to talk, “First, you are far from unmanly. You are the most manly man I know, which is incredibly sexy. You are a super babe.” I slowly lean in to kiss him. 

“Second, don’t ever be sacred to say something to me in the fear of you coming off unmanly. I want to hear those things and I want to you to be comfortable with yourself to say such things.” I lean in and kiss him again.

“Third, your ex wife is an idiot, for a number of reason. The big one is she let you go, another she didn’t want to cuddle next to you. Like you I was with someone who didn’t like me cuddling next to him, but pretended to like it at times. Not once did I ever feel like I do in your arms. When I get to sleep next to you, with your strong arms wrapped around me, I feel safe and protected. I love in the crazy world that the last thing at night is I get to look in your eyes and feel your lips on mine and that all makes everything okay. Also, you are really good at keeping me warm” I lean in and kiss him again and his arms tighten around me.

“Finally…babe half of my heart is yours. If you are in Nashville for a week or in Pittsburg for hours, part of me is gone. I miss your smile, jokes, words, touches, cuddles, kisses and warm body next to mine when I go to sleep. I will admit I will sleep in your shirts, snuggle your pillow and even listen to your music all to try to make it easier, but nothing ever and will never replace you. Therefore, so tonight I loved being awake when you get home, but even more I love going to bed with you home, wherever that maybe on any given night” She says leaning it to give him a kiss.

“Well you know how to make a guy feel wanted” Blake says letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, being so touched that a woman would feel this way about him. He stands corrected not just any women, that this woman felt this way about him.

“Love you Blake” I said staring straight at him getting lost in those eyes that have saved me so many times. 

He starts kissing my neck, the spot that makes my toes curl, right where my neck meets my collarbone and he knows that drives me crazy. He continues to slowly kiss up the right side of make neck right. When he reaches my ear is lips leave my skin and softly whispers in my year “I love you Gwen Renee Stefani. You are the most unexpected thing to happen to me, but the yet best thing that has ever happened.” sending shivers down my spin. After which he wraps me up in one of his hugs and I can’t help but sink into him. 

We just sat there and held each for what seemed like hours, but was only 3 minutes until I hear him yawn. We caused me to pull away while giggling.

“Tired Cowboy?” I sweetly ask, seeing how tired he really is. This was a man who had to had a full professional schedule today, but yet still made sure to have fun with all of us, when he had every reason not to. 

“Hmmm….” Blake shakes his head “Parts of me wants nothing more to carry you upstairs and love on you, but other parts of me don’t want to move and just sleep here on the couch.” He says raising his eyebrows up and down, causing me to laugh.

“You know what babe, it is really late or early and you are exhausted, so how about I take a rain check on the first part of that” I say with a smile wiggling my hips

“Mmmm you are a tease” Blake response shaking his head, giving my butt a little tap. 

I hope off is lap and extend my hand out to him, which results in him giving me a strange look asking, “What?”

“Let me help you up so we can go to our bed and do some of that cuddling.” I say as he lets me help him up. Once standing I turn to start to walk towards the stairs to go to our bedroom, while doing so I feel to strong arms come around my waist. We walk this way up the stairs to our bedroom.

One in the bedroom Blake lifts up me up (bridal style) and carries me to our bed. Once his legs it the edge of the bed, he leans in giving me a kiss on my cheek. He then slowly and softly lays me down on the bed, taking the covers and tucking me in. He leans in giving me a kiss on the lips.

“I have to go change. I will be back soon, save my spot” He says giving me a wink, as he walks into the closet to change.

“The spot is always and only reserved for a 6’ 5” Cowboy from Oklahoma” I said with a laugh.

“Babe that could be a number of men and I don’t know how I feel about that” he says walking out in his sleep pants and T-shirt.

I respond while glaring at him, “Well there is this particular one that sings country music and his pretty handsome”.

“Well that helps narrow it down a little bit baby, but still that is way to many men” he said while climbing under the sheets, I was holding up for him, to join me.

I smacked his chest we he finally laid down, looking him in the eye “Well I only have eyes for one and he holds my heart.”

“Well if his name is Blake, you should know he has told me he takes that responsibility very serious” he says causing me to laugh and smile, all while one of his arms slide under me and the other one over my waist to bring him closer.

“I hope so, because I kind of want to keep him” I say with a smile.

“Love you baby” he says kissing my forehead.

“Love you too” I say leaning my head up and on cue he gives me a kiss on the lips.

“Night Doll” he says

“Goodnight” I say as I snuggle right up next to him with my head on his chest, arm wrapped around his waist, all while I wrapped up in his strong arm. 

I was almost a sleep when I heard Blake start talking again.

“Baby, when you listed all the things you missed, you never once mentioned my man boobs. Curious minds want to know, do you miss those too?” 

I slap his chest again and pinch is side causing him to yelp and laugh. 

“You know I have seen you naked right? These man boobs you claim to have don’t exist, but if they did I would miss them too” I say with my eyes still closed.

“They do exist, your using one has a pillow right now” he said causing me to blurt out laughing. 

“Blake Shelton, you are perfect for me, your body, soul, spirit and personality” I said while lean up resting my hand on his chest to look at him while he was laid on his back. This caused those knee weakening dimples to appear.

“Well Gwen Stefani, you are the hottest thing I have seen today both inside and out” he says back, causing me to lean down and give him one last kiss. After I snuggle right back into my favorite spot allowing and after a few moments we both drift off to a deep refreshing sleep.


End file.
